Maxiusmus Prime
Maxiumus Prime is the single largest Installtion that AulTech created. Located deep in the Omega Quadrant close the Galaxy's core lies a Space Station that was considered to be the largest and nearly Invincible Space Instaltion of all time. Maxiusmus Prime was responsible for conducting the most Advanced AULTech technologies and was responsible for creating the majority of AUlTechs Fleet 51. It was also responsible for creating The Scorn the capital ship of AULTech Industries but even this ship was dwarfed by the immense size of this station. Purpose To create a fleet so large and so powerful neither UGI nor the IFP allies or even the Borg could stop it. The station got its Power from five large wormholes inside the station. These wormholes channeled extra galactic matter and energy then large energy and matter production facilites constructed near limitless amounts of parts for constructing millions of ships and sending them out of the central Nexus at the heart of the station. During the last Battle of the Corporate War Erex and Rathal and Revan and their fleets both led a massive assualt on the Station but even after 8 days of attacking the station they had done little or no damage. Rathal however discovered the location of his First Officer who had rigged the Scorn to go to Transwarp and collide with the station. After Telporting Sarci clear of the Scorn The ship colided with the station opening a rupture in the Hybrid grey kalminite armour covering the station. This allowed the fleets to unleash their arsenals once again to which they succeeded in causing a disruption in the wormholes depowering the entire station. Many small explosions where reported and when boarding crew went aboard everyone was found dead. However many of the machines were still operating but a few saboutage teams put a stop to the productions. Onboard the stations command center they found the Artficial Letric Tech who had been partially crushed by some wreckage. Still alive The Android letric tech taunted them that he had won. Rathal handed his Kalminite gun to Erex letting him shoot the monster who had killed over 300 billion UGI citzens and over 500 million Taiidans. Erex's choice remains unclear or who killed the android. Aftermath Maxiusmus Prime stayed in orbit of the Galaxies center for nearly 12,000 more years. Being unable to destroy the station due to its hybrid grey Kalminite Armour the station eventually became a museum and memorial to both UGI and the IFP and a year later after the Corporate war The Federation Union of the Galaxy took place aboard that Station. Many adoptions of UGI and IFP laws and regulations were put into place. Maxiusmus Prime would continue to exist for another 13,000 years afterward untill falling into the Glactic center and disappearning from the universe forever. The real Letric Tech made a public speech here before leaving for another Galaxy Promising his personal wealth remaining would be used to repair the Galaxy from the horrors that the Corporate War brought. He also apologized for constructing an android who ran AulTech while he himself was in cryostasis. The Real Letric Tech left the galaxy a man very much like was orginally minus the android. Remembered as the man who made the Future Possible. An award was based off of him many years later.